


[Podfic] Rules of Magical Engagement

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Villains, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is never an easy decision. But in the case of most marriages, the preluding considerations are somewhat different than in the case of the union of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange in the Year of Our Lord 1973."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rules of Magical Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of Magical Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12163) by annuscka. 



> Beta'd by leemarchais

Length: 00:16:49

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20of%20Magical%20Engagement.mp3) (15.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20of%20Magical%20Engagement.m4b) (7.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
